Redemption
by Wendy The Lazy Writer
Summary: In the most unlikely of places, she found someone who gave her a second chance. Rawberry, Ivlis. Possible spoilers, AU. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Gray Garden. That belongs to the amazing Mogeko-sama.

**Warning:** Rawberry. And spoilers if you haven't finished the game.

**A/N:** Based on the post-game extra, Raspbel's Secret. AU in which Raspbel is the one that gets killed instead.

_Edited 1st July, 2014: more elaboration on the past event_

* * *

**Mistake**

_From hero to zero. She fell as her world crumbled around her._

.

.

.

.

Along the streets of a fiery town, a lone demon sat on the bloodstained pavement.

Her once vibrant pink hair was caked in grime and blood, her pretty black dress was badly tattered. She sat in the middle of a pool of fresh gore, flesh and blood. Her emotionless eyes stared at the bloodied ground.

Without a whiff of concern for the mess she made, she shoved the bloody meat into her mouth. Even though she should be savouring the taste, the flesh was almost tasteless on her tongue as she chewed.

How did things turn out like this? Oh, right, it started with that...

.

.

.

.

It had been a mistake. She could still recall the sweet taste of angel blood on her tongue.

"...Macarona?" Her friend didn't reply. "Macarona? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

She stared at the unmoving body of the friend and pouted. "Hmm... What should I do? I'll ask big sis!"

She opened the bedroom door. "Sister~ Macarona isn't moving anym-" She froze.

Her eyes widened as she took in her surroundings._ 'Oh God...'_ The usually spotless kitchen floor was splattered with blood, some of it even on the walls and the ceiling. But the most horrifying was the figure of her sister, covered in blood.

Raspbel faced away from her, bent over something. She could see feathery wings, so it was an angel? But why the blood... "Sister... what's that?"Raspbel slowly turned to face her little sister, and Rawberry caught sight of the mutilated corpse which her sister had been feasting on. She eyed it, unable to believe her eyes.

A sinister chuckle came from her sister. "My, my~ good girls should be in bed by now... " With a sudden movement, Raspbel leapt up from her spot and charged towards Rawberry.

"Wha..big sis-?!" She stopped when she saw the hungry look in Raspbel's eyes. They thirsted for food. She wanted her blood, her flesh. Her eyes snapped shut in fear. She trembled as her sister got closer...and closer.

Panicked thoughts flashed through her mind. _What was happening? What was going on? _Everything's going wrong. First it was Macarona, then now it's her big sis. She pried her eyes open, only to see her sister's advancing figure. She backed away, but soon hit the wall behind her. She was cornered.

_'I can't run...! No, no...!'_ She was trembling heavily. The image of the corpse in the kitchen came to her mind. _'Am I...going to end up like that too? With my insides spread all over the kitchen floor? ...no, I don't want that. I don't want to die...!'_

The moment she felt her sister's greedy hands make contact, Rawberry's hair lashed out on fear and instinct as she snapped her eyes shut. All she heard the squishy sound of pointed edges sinking into flesh, and then silence.

She slowly cracked open her eyes and instantlu regretted it. "...!" Her sister hung off the spikes. Raspbel's face was frozen in that maddened, hungry look. Her previously outstretched hands hung limply towards the ground. She could feel the tips of her spikes piercing through her sister. She felt sick.

Panting heavily, she shakily withdrew her spikes from her sister's body. Raspbel slumped onto the floor. Her eyes were permanently affixed on the unmoving form infront of her. No. No, no, no._ It couldn't be... She couldn't have. _**Nonononono.** She didn't just murder her own sister..._ did she?_

"...Big sis?" No response.

She screamed.

.

.

.

"...I'm afraid we have no choice." Etihw stared solemnly at the girl infront of her. "This is the first time something like that occured. I don't like to say this...but you can't stay here anymore. People are in a panic...they are afraid."

Etihw looked at the girl, her expression turning sad. Even if it had been partially Rawberry's fault, the girl had been badly affected by it. She was in an almost catatonic state, hardly responding to others. It was awful to punish her after that...but it had to be done.

"Rawberry Preserves, you are hereby exiled from Gray Village."

.

.

.

Her memories had been hazy since she left the village. There'd been blood, more blood, and then she fell down a hole. When she woke up, she had found herself in a flaming world. It was vaguely familiar...but she could hardly bother to recall. Then some people had gotten in her way, and...

_Tap, tap, tap_

Someone was approaching her spot. Rawberry ignored it and continued to feast on the remains of the unfortunate demons. A pair of shoes stepped into view at the edge of her vision.

"Oh?~", drawled a male voice. "Aren't you one of the demon girls from Gray Garden?"

The name of her home world made her perk up. She lifted her head, to meet the eyes devil of the Flame World. Her first thought shouuld have been to run away and never look back. But Rawberry didn't really care. She welcomed death should it come.

He was curious. Out of the four girls from the Gray Garden, the pink-haired one had been the strangest of them all. The reason he didn't kill her on sight was to sate his curiousity.

"Didn't you go back to your world? Why are you still here?" He inquired.

It took awhile before she responded. "I was...exiled." Her reply was little more than a whisper. Her throat felt raw after going without speech for so long. "...Macarona. Sister." Her eyes took on a faraway look. "I killed them."

He didn't respond. He just stood there, staring at her. Her pink hair was filthy with blood and grime, and her clothes badly torn. Her eyes were lifeless, as if staring at a corpse. Overall, her appearance was just pathetic.

As he looked at her, he felt something emerge inside him. Was that...pity? He was feeling pity for this girl? He looked down at her disheveled form, and made and decided. Yes, he was. He made a decision.

"...come." He beckoned the girl to follow him, and set on the route to his castle. Hesitating for a moment, Rawberry got up stiffly, then trotted along slowly behind him.

"What's your name?" He asked as they walked.

"...Rawberry." She replied.

"Rawberry." He repeated her name. "I'm Ivlis."

.

.

.

.

_In the most unlikely of places, she found someone who gave her a second chance._


End file.
